


教父

by imalcohol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Tony Is Bucky's Godfather, 年龄按演员算
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 一阵显然毫无耐心的门铃声将巴恩斯从被窝中唤醒，而屋门打开时，意料之外，站在面前的是他多年未见的教父。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给RDJ的生日贺文。普通人AU，这个教父关系梗最初念头来自HP的小天狼星&哈利，但我真的不了解宗教，我会略过这一部分。
> 
> ——2017年4月4日

        二十一小时以前。

        斯塔克拿起茶几上那一沓足够丰厚的现金，嘴唇快速而规律地翕动。汗液从他的额角滑落，没入那显然刚经过修剪的浓黑胡茬中。但他没有数完这笔钱，他将现金装进了外套的暗袋里，才终于抬起眼睛。

        “别忘了，我还有个教子。”斯塔克昂着下巴朝他对面的男人说道。

        男人沉声质疑：“我知道，但那不能算作什么。托尼，别说你真打算继续去兑现你和巴恩斯夫妇年轻时那些愚蠢的承诺？在你更年轻的时候我告诫过你。”

        “为什么不？你还记得法律对我永远有着约束吧。”斯塔克舔湿自己干裂的嘴唇后低骂出了声，“见鬼的，我早就受够它了。”

        “是的，七年，你遭受了七年的——”

        “就这样吧斯坦。钱我拿走了，有事联系，我自己会先安置好住所。那么，拜托做个合格守法的美国公民，这对我们来说并不难。”

        斯塔克从沙发上站起身，并在最后向男人眨眨右眼。他笔直的身躯和高昂的头颅像是灌注了更多自信，尽管那些自信的光芒再也不同于七年前，尽管它们之间还掺杂着几分倦怠。

  

  

 

        叮咚。

        叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚。

        是个晴朗舒逸的上午，日光将被褥烘烤得暖洋洋，楼房周遭有些愉快的烹饪和鲜花香味钻入鼻孔。这本该是属于被窝主人的完美假期。有什么毫无耐心的嘈杂声音打断了他刚要张开的嘴，眼前的墨西哥卷在黑暗里匆匆褪去。

        巴恩斯终于从梦中醒来，微睁开眼睛，半分钟后顶着昏沉的脑袋掀起被子，而那该死的门铃声仍然不知疲倦地叫嚷着。他就不该指望自己能有个好假期，或是睡个好觉，每一夜每一夜他都这么告诉自己。

        而屋门打开时，意料之外，站在面前的是他多年未见的教父。巴恩斯放开握在门把上的手，那双迷朦蓝眼变得彻底明晰。他还认得出对方来，这并不得益于他的记忆力有多么强大，就只是，他前不久在整理旧相簿时回忆过这副面孔，甚至用拇指腹去轻轻触碰了相簿里毫无温度的它。他的教父属于英俊傲慢的落拓之派，从小巴恩斯就这么认为。

        瞧瞧，这家伙现在应该成为自己的监护人了。就好像他在这仅剩的最后一年里真能起到什么作用似的。

        “所以。托尼——托尼斯塔克，我在期待你会说你没有忘记。”斯塔克毫不吝啬地抛出了他的笑容，并着未经掩藏的打量一起。

        巴恩斯敛了敛喉尝试清理掉因刚睡醒而携带的沙哑干涩，并从斯塔克手中接过行李。“那是因为，我猜，你很难让人忘记。进来吧，我的教父。”行李并不重，他甚至可以猜到里面只有一两套衣服，但现金可能是必不可少的。

        斯塔克也不客气地脱鞋进了屋，自己从饮水机那倒来一杯冷水，任凭冰凉的水流湿润喉咙卷过腹胃，顺便不忘提醒对方：“除了教父——随你怎么叫，我总是不那么神圣更不那么称职。”

        哦，这也是我想说的。巴恩斯在心里这么回应道。在昨日接到斯塔克的电话后，他没想到对方能如此快到达这里，显然这没能给他足够的时间来做足准备，比如收拾好一片狼藉的屋子，学会煮一顿简易餐食，或是关于情绪方面的什么。他原本想以此证明自己的优秀独立，而这些随着门铃声的响起一并破碎。

        男人将自己拾掇得非常干净清爽，新的枣红色衬衫，新的低跟皮鞋，连行李箱也泛着洁净无瑕的银白色光芒。而面颊上就比那七八年前的模样多了少许锋锐和细碎胡茬。

        此时斯塔克似乎终于注意到二人之间令他窘迫的身高差。“你长高了不少，孩子。最后一次见到你时你的柔软黑发还在给我的下巴挠痒痒，所以你现在把它们都剃成了小矮子？”

        他想抚摸巴恩斯那看上去就有几分扎人的短发，但巴恩斯无言躲开，有什么在他湖泊般的眸珠里速速游弋而过。这使斯塔克挑起了半边眉毛，权当这是男孩对于暌违过久的长辈产生出的陌生和疏离。

        他说，长发并不适合他，它们在干扰自己踢球和学习时像是缠住猎物的疯狂蛛丝。说到这里他扒了扒耳旁并不存在的发丝，然后他摸到了自己的浅浅鬓角。

        没错，没错，孩子。尽管在斯塔克的记忆里，詹姆斯还是个在后脑勺扎着小短辫追着那金发小邻居不厌其烦欺负他的漂亮男孩。但现在的詹姆斯造型倒很潇洒利落，给出的理由也不能由他挑出任何毛病。

        在斯塔克还在想着接下来该如何解决他们重逢后的第一顿午餐时，巴恩斯再次开口了。“十岁，我想你应该没有忘记，你离开的那年我刚好十岁。”

        十七岁的青年巴恩斯直直地望向斯塔克，像是倏然陷入了一片绵软湿黏的沼泥地。

 


	2. Chapter 2

        _“3月24日。史蒂夫找到了最多的彩蛋，但他送了我两颗，一颗红色的，一颗画着金色向日葵的。斯塔克先生也来看望了我们，他喜欢吃羊肉，我喜欢他带来的巧克力（他临走前还送给我一个晚安吻）。”_

        除了巴恩斯喜欢甜蜜到令人发指的草莓酸奶和巧克力能量棒以外，又一个令斯塔克感到意外的他的习惯——他的教子会写日记，无论是出于喜欢还是必要的什么原因，这让他在收拾书房旧物偶然掉落这叠本子时忍不住捡起来多看了几眼。

        教子孩童时期稚气的语调仿佛从这污迹斑斑的日记本中飘漾出来，它们试图拼凑出一个完整的有着欢声笑语的复活节。这些曾经在斯塔克的脑海里或许并没有那么清晰，而满页歪歪扭扭的字迹让他逐渐拼凑出了那些旧图画。

        _“7月4日。爸爸妈妈现在在华盛顿，夜晚托尼带我去布鲁克林大桥观看烟火，同时我们也坐了船。史蒂夫今天被几个混蛋欺负，我揍了他们，托尼没有像妈妈那样骂我。”_

        因为你才是那个最大的坏家伙。托尼无奈地笑了起来，从眼角的皮肤里勾起两层薄纹。然后他点燃了一支烟，他不是故意在他和巴恩斯同居的房子里吸烟的，但当他意识到以后已经这么做了。因此他干脆决定等待这支香烟燃至末尾，并单腿支起反身坐在了书桌上。

        _“11月26日。天气越来越冷，我怀疑今年会是最寒冷的一年。我从强尼那里借读了漫画《路西法》的一部分，它的封面有点像史蒂夫，我是说，有可能——壮年时期的史蒂夫。”_

_“12月24日。很久不见的托尼来这拜访了，我给他挑了最大最红的苹果。我祝愿他幸福，但我不喜欢梅丽莎（可能他的又一个女朋友）。”_

_“2月17日。我很喜欢隔壁教室的杰西，她拥有漂亮的黑色卷发和棕褐色眼瞳，可惜同学们说她下周准备和父母搬去英格兰。”_

        读到这里斯塔克掐灭了最后那截烟头，将其丢进他堆放废品的箱子里。目光回到日记本上，但他发现接下来仅剩两段未标注日期的文字，分别写在两页纸的开头。他匆匆扫过两眼，又怕错过什么，随即重新一字一句默读了一遍。

        _“他有四个月又十一天没来了。”_

_“父亲好像在隐瞒什么，他说托尼会回来，但我对此保持怀疑。”_

        拇指轻拂开了稚嫩的字迹，他从来不让詹姆斯等这么久。斯塔克很快搞清楚日记停止在哪一年，那正是詹姆斯十岁的时候，是他离开的那年，他被捕入狱的那年。

        一身红色球服的巴恩斯在这时候冲进了他的书房，他粗喘着气，大汗淋漓。在目光与斯塔克相对时，他紧绷的肩膀以肉眼可见的幅度放松下来。

        “我在楼下叫了你半天，你怎么不应？”

        “哦……我压根没听见，可能是读东西太专注。”斯塔克说着高高扬起手中的本子，露出他惯有的得意表情，“看来有些人的秘密被我发现了，哈托尼，托尼，托尼……说真的亲爱的，你有这么依赖我的名字吗？就算这样我也不会给你买更多的草莓酸奶。”

        巴恩斯气鼓鼓地瞪了过去：“你不该碰我的私人物品！”他大步迈到斯塔克面前，试图去抢夺那令他脸红赧然的日记本，结实的身躯和臂膀使斯塔克被轻易圈在了他怀里。男人支在书桌沿弯曲的膝盖也正精准抵在他蛰伏于双腿间的性器官上。

        像是一阵裹着畏惧的电流划破他身体里的死寂和晦黯。他为此而战栗，而感受星火自瞳孔深处迸溅出来，拨得水面层层波澜。

        从斯塔克手里抢回日记以后，巴恩斯退开身子，决定今晚就烧了这该死的本子。他本以为自己早就扔掉了，它们总是阴魂不散。

        他根本不喜欢草莓酸奶，他不喜欢梅丽莎，他不喜欢杰西，他不喜欢托尼。即使是史蒂夫，那位金发碧眼的史蒂夫现在也成长得再也不需要他的保护。他们已经全部成为历史，掩埋在木屑和土壤之下。

        “今晚为你煮奶油牡蛎汤吧，我向邻居学的新手艺。”斯塔克终于恢复正经的样子，他拍拍巴恩斯肩膀以安抚情绪，随后将自己劳动时用来擦汗的毛巾递给了对方，“不介意的话拿这擦干后去洗个澡。老实说布鲁斯也很关注你的成长，他说你喜欢运动喜欢踢球，让我多给你补充营养，不能总吃零食和快餐。以后有机会我带你上两堂拳击课。”

        “那些完全是你自己喜欢的食物。”巴恩斯反驳他的同时嗅了嗅毛巾，开始擦拭自己的脖颈，“那么拳击课……说好了可别后悔。”

        他禁不住地多往男人身上瞄了一眼。斯塔克正穿着一件纯黑T恤，细密薄汗挂在额角，由于刚忙活完，那漂亮的肱二头肌还显得硬邦邦的。这让他想起斯塔克原来总会脱到只剩黑色背心来给他修理各种电器和高科技玩具。斯塔克掌握很多知识与技艺——他是说除了厨艺，但现在斯塔克也正为了他们的生活而学习。

        他将毛巾搭在肩头，纹丝未动，凝望着他的教父抿了抿嘴唇：“……谢谢，斯塔克。”

        “什么？”

        “我是说谢谢你。为了一切。”

        “不，认识你，照顾你，绝不是不幸的事情。让我享受的事物可不多，你占了很大一部分。”斯塔克最后用他罕见的温柔安慰了男孩，在巴恩斯转身离开走出房门口以前，他冲那背影喊道。“还有，叫我托尼，不要再擅自改变你对教父的称呼了。”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能感觉到Bucky其实真的很害怕Tony再次离开吗？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一章都有挺大的时间差，也就是说他们已经相处挺长一段日子了。

        暮日斜斜坠落以后，斯塔克感到半分焦虑。他踱步在客厅，穿过走廊，厨房，走至楼梯口又快步迈回了客厅。不耐烦地关掉了没完没了讨论人工智能的节目。有浑浊的橘黄色暖光透进玻璃窗，窗框黑影被拉得既斜而长。

        **万科今早从布提拉尔被释放了。**

        **我警告过你，尽快解决。**

        斯坦的声音盘踞脑中久久挥之不去。这只是烦恼的一部分，剩余部分，他可是考虑了许多天该给他的教子一个怎样的成人礼。是为他举行一场充满酒精和狂欢的派对？还是送给他一句忠告，一份男人与男人间的礼物？毕竟在明天结束之后，他便不再是巴恩斯的监护人。他将失去许多权利而收获一些新的意义。

        詹姆斯，他的詹姆斯很快就会成为一个法律认可的男人了。

        但现在已经超过了他平时归家时限的三个钟头。没有电话没有简讯，也没有字条。他望向窗外的街道，除了推着婴儿车的夫妇，只有小孩儿和老人来来往往，赶着下班高峰期的汽车正在两条街道距离以外胡乱鸣笛，但很快就有居民咒骂着制止了那家伙。

        **该死的，我正在解决，至少得明天。**

**就算是万科，耽误了这个我也要把他揍得流鼻血。**

        混杂着斯坦的警告一起的还有他自己的声音，它们一遍遍在颅腔里旋转重复。斯塔克当时的倨傲逐渐变为了担忧，担忧巴恩斯此时究竟身在何处，担忧他们万一根本没有明天这回事儿。

        晚上十点三十二分。巴恩斯拖着那具显然和面部处于同种消极情绪中的身躯回到了他们的复式公寓房里。他忍受着斯塔克的责备，嚅嗫半晌，对方像是被他难堪而楚楚可怜的模样给打败，双方都陷入沉默中。

        但沉默并没有保持多久，巴恩斯的拥抱打断了它。这是一个带着依赖、疲倦和执拗的拥抱，斯塔克满头雾水地抚摸起青年的背脊，想给他带去点安慰。

        “那么到底发生了什么？一个失败的考试，还是扫兴的……哦老天，吉姆你该不会恋爱了吧？我从来没有听你提起过。”斯塔克试图掰开孩子的双臂去凝视他的双眼，但他裹得真结实，根本毫无办法。

        问话没有得到回应，在斯塔克以为他们可能就会在这静默中伫立到双腿酸软甚至相拥到入眠时，巴恩斯沉闷的声音在他头颅上方响起。“今天是丽贝卡的祭日，我只有她一个表妹。父母离开后也只有她陪我，甚至是你，托尼，你当时也不在。”

        斯塔克开始偷偷咒骂起上帝，无论如何，无论他们的信仰是什么，那个偏心的造物主也灌注了太多不幸在巴恩斯的生命里。他说他很抱歉。但孩子不再问他当初究竟为何离开，或许是早已经明白了什么，这让他感到窘迫，也感到自责。

        在巴恩斯将自己清洗干净从浴室出来以后，心情似乎变得不错。他从木梯上趿着拖鞋来到沙发旁，眼底雾蒙蒙的像覆了层水。斯塔克正半躺在沙发上，将目光从音乐剧中移走，开始仔细欣赏他教子蓬勃结实的肌肉，水珠滑过他腹肌间的沟壑，留下几条晶莹水痕。

        “拳击课的效果不错。”他夸赞道。

        巴恩斯只是看着斯塔克：“你看上去很想试试它的感觉？”

        斯塔克霎时睁大了眼：“嘿，你在说什么？”

        “拳击课。”巴恩斯说，“你难道不想试试吗？你也还年轻，教练会欢迎你的。”

        “……现在轮到你来教育我了。”斯塔克翻了个白眼。

        他撤回目光，把电视机的音量调大准备继续观赏他的音乐剧，女主角正从香水店里出来戴上了白色遮阳帽。巴恩斯的身体很快挡住了他的视线，幽黯的荧屏灯光从身体背后映照过来，令他看不清青年的面孔。

        “呃，事实上不？我是说……你还那么年轻，那么年轻。托尼，我明天就该成年了，你也不再是那见鬼的什么监护人。”巴恩斯忽略了斯塔克让他避开某些单词的警告，他坐到沙发上，挨着斯塔克的小腿。“你没有地方可去，所以只能和我住在一起。斯坦给你找好地方了吗？我确定他不是什么值得信赖的家伙，托尼，在你又要拖着行李离开之前你只能相信我。”

        斯塔克堆砌着满脸错愕从沙发里坐了起来，他直直望向他的教子，深皱起眉头：“听着巴恩斯，我不知道你都是从哪来的消息。你他妈给我听着，明天，明天以前我哪儿也不会去，我体谅你今天的情绪。嘿宝贝，我们说好了不能再给自己增添负担？这一年来难道对你对我失去的信任一点帮助也没有？”

        “拥抱，我做到了。托尼，你现在要做的只是一个亲吻。”他的教子仿佛要沉溺在那满眼的畏惧中。他从来不知道他如此恐惧。

        他抹了把脸，感到有点疲惫和讽刺。“你到底在想什么？”

        “这个，从来都是这个。”巴恩斯捏住斯塔克的下巴吻了起来。粗糙的胡茬摩擦在他皮肤上，酥痒又刺痛，他用舌头打开了男人的齿关，去吮吸他此前从未探寻过的区域。斯塔克在他吻上去的第五秒钟作出了回应，他钳制住巴恩斯的右手，随后沉沉压过去拿下主动权，如同一头又快又猛的猎豹。浴后的潮湿完全淹没了他们，唇舌和气息间的角逐变得激烈热情。

        巴恩斯的左手抚过那胸膛来到了斯塔克的小腹，他抚摸着，寻觅着，想要钻入什么未知领域。但这一吻就在这时候被迫停止。

        “打住，打住，宝贝。别为我再添一条罪行。”斯塔克的喘息落在巴恩斯的肩头，“不过你倒是提醒了我该用什么作为你的成年礼物。”

        巴恩斯安静了好半天，像是还沉浸在那个疯狂的吻里，在斯塔克用手指弹他脑门后他才轻笑起来：“可别是一次性交易。”

        “臭小子，你把我当做了什么？”

        “我的教父。”

        “我当初果然不该答应乔治。”

        乔治就这么生下一个吃了熊心豹子胆的儿子，就是在监狱里也没人敢打斯塔克的主意。斯塔克无奈垂下了眼睫，他的嘴唇在他感慨的同时重新被攫去，但这次只有轻轻一吻，像是一个温柔青涩的印章。

        巴恩斯的嘴唇很软，舌头也是。

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些想补充的：  
> 1.巴恩斯十分不幸，每一个人的离开都令他备受打击，而他仅剩斯塔克能够怨恨或依赖（也不算恨其实，他们彼此相爱，这个爱包含不同意思）。  
> 2.万科同斯塔克曾是仇敌关系。  
> 3.布提拉尔是俄罗斯的一座监狱。  
> 4.丽贝卡在漫画里好像是巴基亲妹妹？我改成了表妹。  
> 5.提醒一下，下一章将会发生翻天覆地的变化_(:з)∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

        “我会解决那个混蛋。”

        戴着黑色棒球帽的男人向他的首领如此保证道。首领握住了他的肩膀，摇摇头。“不，剔除你那要命的情绪，这只是任务。”

        所以这只是一个再平常不过的任务。青灰色的窗帘被风吹得摇曳，窗外树叶被刮起一阵沙沙声响，像是细小的沙砾摩挲耳蜗，巴恩斯舒服得眯起了眼。但实际上他现在形象很糟糕，乱糟糟的及颈棕发互相交缠在一起，他不得不用根橡皮筋把它们束起来藏在棒球帽下，三天未清理的胡茬令他看起来比地铁口的流浪汉还邋遢颓废。

        身旁不远处的桌子上有一把狙击枪，两瓶黑朗姆酒（一瓶是空的），香烟，还有打火机。

        巴恩斯从在窗边藤椅上的小憩中睁开眼，用两口酒灌进胃里而使自己彻底清醒过来，酒精迅速灼热了他的神经末梢。他起身抄起床沿的望远镜，对准了街道对面第九层楼的某扇窗子。

        圆形玻璃透镜孔中，他清楚看见隔壁的小孩儿正大肆破坏厨房，楼下的情侣依偎在沙发享受电影时光。而这一间屋子，巴恩斯所真正监视的这间屋子的主人刚结束了他一整天忙碌的工作，正脱掉皮鞋解开领带走往他的卧室，深灰色西装外套在这之前被他丢在沙发扶手旁——但在下一刻就滑落在地。

        时间刚刚好，男人没有在下班途中像以往偶尔那样去星巴克捎杯咖啡回来。他使用了微波炉蒸热那些囤在冰箱里的速食食品，将包装袋随意扔往桌底的垃圾桶里，也毫不在乎那是否已经满到快溢出来。五分钟后男人端着他的晚餐坐到客厅沙发前，打开电视机，似乎压根没打算拿遥控器切换频道的样子。

        男人开始进餐的同时巴恩斯点燃了一根烟，那双蓝眸被火光映亮两秒，又即刻恢复成毫无波澜的灰黯模样。他任香烟充斥满自己的口腔和肺部，而后缓缓吐出，直到烟雾逼迫得他眼球通红。他突然咳嗽起来，暴躁地摔掉望远镜，直接用两根手指掐灭了烟头。

        灼烧带来的刺痛从指腹传递到了脑仁。就和酒精给他的作用相差无几。

        这只是个任务。巴恩斯昏沉沉地想，任务结束后他还得再计划买点什么送给蒂娜作为补偿，那会比往常更贵重，但永远不会贵重到媲美一枚钻戒。他从来不做承诺，他不像那个骗子，那么自以为是，只留下一串廉价的谎言后就消失得无影无踪。

        手机铃声在这时候响起，来电显示是 **亲爱的蒂娜** 。巴恩斯抹了把脸，试图让自己看上去更精神愉快一点，即使蒂娜根本看不见。他接通电话的同时露出了笑容：“蒂娜，亲爱的，我以为你至少会等到睡前才想听听我的声音。”

        “你还像两个月前那么甜蜜。”

        “出了什么问题？你听上去那么疲惫。”巴恩斯一边问着一边打开电视机调到了晚间新闻。他看见霍华德·斯塔克即将举办科技博览会的消息，人们在场馆里接受采访，或是严厉指挥正在悬挂灯管的工人。“——哦，明日世界，看来你有得忙了。但博览会当天我希望能从斯塔克先生那里赎回我的女朋友，作为一个约会？”

        “那我就谢天谢地，听候我男友的差遣了。”蒂娜在电话里轻声笑了起来。他们像是如此合拍，虽然由于各自的工作无法经常见面，巴恩斯庆幸蒂娜从不过问他的工作。但他明白，“冬日”向来孑然一身，他的归宿迟早是凛风与无边无际的苍白。

        他们又聊了会儿天。巴恩斯伫立在窗前，努力使自己不在通话途中去分心注意他的监视对象，而他猜想蒂娜可能也刚下班吃完晚饭，说不定晚上还有一堆文件合同什么的需要她整理。因此半个小时后他便决定不再占用蒂娜的时间，这半小时就像是他从斯塔克工业那里偷来的一样，让他感觉自己变得多么不值一提。

        忙碌的，严苛的，马不停蹄的斯塔克工业，在霍华德的掌管下如同一个科技帝国，那已经年逾六旬的男人几乎将一辈子的时间都奉献于此。他猜想正因此才会有那么多人选择离开，即使是霍华德的妻儿。

        第九层楼的最后一扇光亮也熄灭了。巴恩斯转过身，无言躺回了他的藤椅上。

        他不难看到那浓浓黑暗里正赤裸着上身躺在床头，用食指不停滑动平板电脑屏幕的男人。但他没有费心去看，也忽略了望远镜上被他砸出的细小裂纹。巴恩斯就这么躺在藤椅上，闭眼，又睁眼，他多想任自己溺死在这片静默无趣的空气里。

        **六年前。** 他不愿提起六年前，这让他感到自己在鞭打一具已经腐烂发霉的尸体，那些臭烘烘的回忆，那些见鬼的玻璃罐子，他几乎被熏得泛出了泪光。

        穿着简单牛仔裤和滑板鞋的青年怀揣满心欢喜离开了他们的复式公寓房，金色阳光化成粉末亲吻着他的额头，沾满了他的眉睫。

        出门前斯塔克告诉他午夜十二点一过他将得到他最想要的礼物，他装模作样皱了皱鼻子。那是什么？他自己都不知道他最想要什么礼物。斯塔克没有经过他的允许就抚摸了他的头发，这几个月间他又将棕发蓄了起来，只是薄薄碎碎的，随意搭在他的耳旁。

        “问得更多就没有惊喜了，吉姆，但我保证你再这么腻腻歪歪下去你的课程就得挂上‘缺席’的字样。”斯塔克一口咬下左手中的三明治，含糊不清的话语继续跳出来，“赶紧的吧，别奢望一个早安吻，你的舌头实在不经咬。”

        “那是你的怪癖，我还得迁就你……我会早点回来的。”巴恩斯恋恋不舍地说。

        **你的教父也会尽责等你回来。**

        那便是斯塔克对他说的最后一句话，没有轻佻的语气，也没有漫不经心的眼神。他设想当那天结束课程回到公寓他迫不及待脱下鞋子后，最先见到的一定是男人那双饱含笑意的琥珀般的眼。

        而空荡荡的房子破灭了他的一切幻想。

        厨房没有传来丝毫声响气味，鞋柜中仅剩下他的足球鞋、滑板鞋与拖鞋，没有庆祝生日的装饰，也没有残余或等待食用的食物，斯塔克的衣橱里孤零零地躺着一套叠得棱角分明的冬季睡衣。而他的教父从来不爱叠床单和衣服。

        青年终于停止像个发了疯的侦探一样继续寻觅，对现实的恐惧砸得他双目眩晕，有什么苦涩又噬骨的液体自腹胃涌上喉头，那令他腿根发软，令他重重瘫坐在了墙脚。

        **六年。** 藤椅上的巴恩斯吐出了形状诡异的烟圈，舔舔嘴唇，又重复一遍。 **他妈的六年。**

        香烟燃尽后，他侧过头去。他们如今隔着空气和石墙，和钢筋泥土，和无数谎言。住在第九层楼的男人放下了平板电脑，约莫五分钟后屏幕自动熄灭，那双琥珀般的眼睛同时从他滚烫的视线中离去。

        巴恩斯这才站起身，从枕头底下摸出了他的伯莱塔。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.明日世界博览会，原片中霍华德举办过。另外这里有个突然的设定是斯塔克们都活着，只是不再生活在一起，父子间有不可调和的矛盾（但他们仍然关注彼此）。  
> 2.蒂娜是巴恩斯当时的女朋友，霍华德的助手。  
> 3.巴恩斯作为杀手的代号是“冬日”。  
> ಠ_ರೃ巴恩斯的监视对象大家应该能猜出来是谁吧？


	5. Chapter 5

        有窸窸窣窣的声音从斜前方传来，或许中途有被什么物体阻挠，它不那么远，但不够清晰。眼皮后听觉一步撑开，眼前一片黢黑，斯塔克晃了晃脑袋，眨眨眼睛，黑暗仍占据了他的视线。

        这时候触觉也恢复过来，黏糊糊的汗水将他覆没，难受极了。他正坐在一把拥有靠背的坚硬椅子上，粗厚的绳子将他四肢和椅背椅腿捆在一块儿，而他的眼睛也被黑布所遮挡了（无论是什么颜色的布，正紧紧绑缚在他的眼眶外边）。遭遇绑架的认知令他迅速绷紧了神经。

        “该死。”他低声咒骂一句，又气忿地冲着空气喊道，“喂——不论你是谁，你有什么目的？”

        窸窣不清的声响消失了，但清楚的脚步声自两点钟方向传来，由远及近。啪嗒，啪嗒，步履沉稳，落在地面上的像是厚重的靴子。

        斯塔克又深吸了口气。“……你想要什么，我可以给你。”话是这么说，他真希望这家伙不是想要巨额现金，近几年的积蓄他已经全部砸给了他的科研装备和学术交流网站，甚至在他生活中根本没有任何人愿意拿出那笔钱来解救他。

        他听见了身前人缓慢轻柔的吐息，那么说明他们离得有足够近。他便不再费力调高音量：“听着伙计，如果你没打算杀死我，我们还有无数种解决办法。除非……操，别告诉我你是斯坦的人？”

        斯坦。为什么会是斯坦。巴恩斯这才从擦拭他伯莱塔的动作中抬起头来，认真注视起面前的男人。但喉咙里的沉闷感还是打败了好奇，他依旧只是那么无言注视着，看男人紧紧蹙皱的眉头和不断淌落颈间的汗液。

        斯塔克能闻见绑架他的人身上带着股浓郁的酒精味儿，当然，混杂着烟草味道一起，显得那么迷乱而萎靡。十分钟后对方除了又点燃一支烟外还是没有动静，他动了动嘴唇，暗暗为自己壮胆：“兄弟，好吧也可能是姑娘，我是说行行好，我现在干渴得像只脱水的鱼，能不能让我喝杯水？一口，不，两口，三口也行。”

        对方像是迟疑了一会儿，才越过他朝他背对的方向走去，那人的脚步捎起一阵微弱熟悉感，但光就重量与力度来说显然是个成年男人。斯塔克没来得及思考更多，很快用嘴接住了对方递来的玻璃杯，杯子举得稍微有点儿高了，斯塔克囫囵吞下几口后，几绺凉水就从他嘴边溢了出来。

        对方终于放下杯子。在斯塔克还在考虑要不要低头尝试在衣服上蹭干他嘴角和下巴的水渍时，一根粗糙又温热的手指及时抚摸上了他的嘴角，接着是两根，对方替他拭去了那些水痕，更浓烈的香烟味也同时透进他的鼻孔里。

        这不是什么好事，斯塔克甚至没敢说声谢谢，周遭的空气像瞬间凝固了起来，他僵硬在这片静默空气里。绑架者看似留恋他的皮肤，动作极尽可能的缓慢和仔细，擦干了也久久停留不去。但斯塔克的叹息仿佛让对方清醒过来，即刻收回了手。

        他笑了起来，巴恩斯嘲讽般地笑了起来，只是没有出声。他还在谛视着眼前被他牢牢禁锢在椅子上的男人，他不知道他们是如何沦落到这般地步的，但他又清楚地记得，每一天，每一年，或是每一个只剩自己的生日。但他已经很久不过生日。

        所以斯坦是那个想要杀死斯塔克的人。斯塔克果然是个笑话，他在他们之间选择了自己最不该信任的人，他丢弃了他给予承诺的教子，偷偷收拾行囊跟随那个野心勃勃毫无道德的斯坦过上了生活。而现在斯坦显然可能要除掉他。

        巴恩斯开始给枪上膛，枪孔贴着皮肤堵在斯塔克的太阳穴上。这期间斯塔克已经不再说话了，不再询问他一些恼人的问题，他感受到斯塔克瞬时敛住的呼吸和攥紧的双手。一阵极其微弱的难过掠过他心底，而他有多久没难过了？他眨一次眼，掩去这句疑问。

        对峙一段时间后，斯塔克开口了：“抱歉，我绝对不是你们该找的那个人，告诉我究竟发生了什么？或者告诉斯坦，我的确什么也不知情，这完全是场误会！我根本懒得了解和他有关的任何事情，无论是生活还是生意，我都对那无聊的老家伙毫无兴趣。”

        若是除去斯塔克自己的猜测，那么，将任务通过一句转述来传达给他的又会是谁，谁想要将这位隐居在城市中毫无光彩成就的年轻斯塔克置之死地？这些年男人再也没碰过犯法的事情，要说旧仇未免太过久远。巴恩斯紧抿双唇，终究收回了枪口，也许他该先去查查他的那位神秘雇主。

        这是个十足空旷的空间，当男人离开并将铁门锁住以后，斯塔克确定这儿环绕更多的是铁锈与浓浓尘埃味。静默再次包裹了他，他疲惫地垂下头来，贪婪呼吸着不被威胁时的空气，但心脏仍因担忧自己生机渺茫而高悬于顶。

        休息片刻后他尝试着晃动身子，依靠惯性使自己和椅子一同移动起来，但收效甚微。他放弃了尝试，因为这该死的偌大房间里根本什么也没有，甚至令他感觉触不到头，他手边和脚下也没有任何可以利用的东西。

        汗水浸湿了他眼睛前的布片，这讨厌的黏热感和被粗绳紧缚的疼痛开始肆虐他全身。他想使自己冷静下来，不要去在乎那些不适，他开始思考自己现在的处境，譬如，好情况是目前为止绑架者还没打算杀他，坏情况是对方似乎也不打算开口同他说话——这倒提醒了他，对方或许真是他认识的人。至少不会是斯坦自己，他想。但他掐断了紧接着更大胆的猜测。

        嘴角咸咸的味道融化在他的舌尖，他舔了舔嘴角，牙齿划过下唇。然后他蓦地将脑袋中的思绪搅得一片狼藉。

        绑架者显然没打算让他准时进餐。男人再回来时已经过去几小时了，这是斯塔克的猜测，他昏昏沉沉睡了一段时间，应该不会太久。男人带了点什么回来，他听到翻动塑料袋时的飒飒声，男人也一定注意到他的座椅被移动过了。因为下一秒，男人稳步走来，将他的座椅连同他整个身子抬起并移动到了墙根的位置，他感受到了背部座椅的沉闷撞击。同时，男人的胸肌也像堵石墙一样，严密地贴在他的胸膛上。熟悉，这过分的熟悉感，比渔网上的网眼比蛛网间的缝隙还要密集。

        “……嗨你平常也健身吗？你力气真大，或者练过拳击什么的？”斯塔克就堵不住他那张嘴。

        “坏时机。”

        看吧，连绑架他的家伙也禁不住提醒他这不是该调侃的时候——哦！斯塔克陡然瞪大了眼。不，他是说，那家伙居然开口说话了。他刚才说什么来着？坏时机，没错，坏时机。像是刻意压低过的声线，捎着厚重而机械的沙哑和几不可闻的冷冽，并且仍然，是他意料之中的熟悉感。斯塔克缓缓合住了他撑开得过于夸张的嘴。但又很快开口。

        “除了有所追寻的人，也压根没人需要一个好时机不是吗。”

        但接下来男人没有再搭理他。他听到凳子在移动，男人坐在了离他不远处，片时便有点击鼠标和敲击键盘的声音响起。

        “你知道，在这之前，我还在睡梦里和特蕾西约会，不，比这更早的时候，我确实和她约会，你们打断了我的美好生活。我和她约好明天……鬼知道现在该是多久了，总之咱俩说好去看场话剧，晚上回到我的公寓……”

        去他的，“闭嘴”，去他的话剧和公寓。巴恩斯狠狠吞下了他一连串呼之欲出的咒骂，他根本未料想到这个混蛋竟会忽然开始聊起他的风流史。他没心思听这个，他当然他妈的没心思。

        多年来积累的暴躁又令他砸碎了手边的玻璃杯，是斯塔克刚刚喝过的那杯。他踱步在这块覆满灰尘的水泥地上，不时踩到玻璃渣而发出清脆的破裂声响。他听见斯塔克倒抽了一口气。他停下来，屏吸望去，又伸出穿着皮靴的右脚踩了踩。抽气声更大，斯塔克的嘴唇也咬得更紧了。

        看来对方没打算继续忍下去了：“停，停下来，好歹扫掉它们，这听着真该死的扎耳。”斯塔克滞顿片刻，又说，“你让我想起我的孩子——我的教子，我只有他那么一个孩子。他太容易伤害自己了，那个毛都没长齐的愚蠢臭小子，他总是拿不稳杯子，我最害怕的就是看到他扎满玻璃碴的脚心。你知道么，那会儿他可是快成年了。”

        绑架者陷入了良久的沉默，当然应该是沉默，斯塔克闭上嘴，从鼻腔中发出了冷哼。沉默过后是脚步声，是玻璃碴被清扫的声音，以及男人的第二句话。

        “是斯坦。”他是说，他的雇主，正是斯坦。他摇摇晃晃地坐回了他的椅子上，关掉了笔记本电脑，慵懒和茫然都从他的头颅腔腹里弥漫出来，他又点燃了一根烟，移近了椅子，近距离凝视他面前的男人。他记得，男人该有三十九岁了。那张精致的脸蛋却像是从来没有被岁月侵蚀过，一点儿也没有，斯塔克当然该过得比他滋润怡然。

        “别告诉我太多，拜托，为了我这本来就微不足道的性命安危。但你抽的烟太多了。”斯塔克嘴唇翕动时，那些修剪整齐的胡茬也跟着来回摆动，“愿意给我也来一根么？我是说。”

        烟嘴被塞进他的嘴里，没有及时抽回去。他无意间含住了对方的手指，那比他炙热的口腔要凉快些，但汗液的咸味很快让他张嘴放开来。“靠，你洗手了吗？算了，谢谢你的烟，唔，呼……爽死了，你真是天使，比起斯坦。他会授意你给我松绑吗？它们硌得我骨骼生疼，我打赌脚踝那块儿已经流血了。”

        当男人被他湿润过的手指开始捏住他的脚踝时，他沉默着微笑起来，随即又敛住。这可能，的确是一个天使。他想。但天使或许什么也没发现，他猜对方一定朝他翻了个白眼。

        外头夜色更浓郁起来，他们有一句没一句地聊着，多数是斯塔克单方面的喋喋不休。直到整座城市最空寂晦暗的时刻，又一针镇定剂注射进静脉血管，斯塔克迅速阖了眼皮倒在椅背上昏睡过去。巴恩斯这才站起身，解开绳结，提上电脑，将男人轻轻一揽带进了自己怀里。

        早前耀眼的灯辉已经暗下去了，还剩些在墨色中浮浮沉沉的五彩霓虹与广告牌，街道边被溅了一地的可乐，躺在旁边楚楚可怜的易拉罐。背着斯塔克的男人朝易拉罐猛踢了一脚。“醉醺醺的，我这就带你回去。”就好像能有人听见他们一样，巴恩斯装模作样紧贴着斯塔克的鼻梁说。那脑袋正耷拉在他肩膀上，随着步伐而晃来晃去。巴恩斯沉默下来，微侧过头，在那浓密黑发上印下了浅浅一吻。

        前方珠宝店的玻璃橱窗映出了他们窘迫又暧昧的靠近。这不那么对劲，巴恩斯皱眉，任对自己的嫌恶挤满眼皮。

 


	6. Chapter 6

        先是清脆的鸟鸣叫醒了他，然后是隔壁孩子们出发上学时的嬉闹吵嚷。脖颈上传来尖锐而微弱的刺痛，斯塔克睁开眼来，花三秒钟来适应阳光，随后下意识伸手去触摸那块皮肤。他想起来，他被扎了一针。

        是什么时候，他不清楚，绑架他的男人使用镇定剂让他陷入深度睡眠。他果真昏睡得像头死猪一样，那之后他什么也不记得了，而现在显然是一个清晨，一个仿佛没有任何危险蛰伏在暗处的漂亮清晨。

         有浓浓的懊恼从他眼底游过。他艰难地吞了吞口水，可口腔里干燥无比，甚至喉结都难以滑动。胸腔难受得像是被人狠捶了一拳，但是实际没有，也许有人企图杀他，或伤害他，但是没有。

        他翻身起床，漱口洗脸，穿起了衣橱中另一套精致细条纹西装。他看向镜子里那双裹着深重疲惫的涨红的眼，仿若什么都没发生过，这又将是一个漫长的工作日。但是否真的什么也没改变，他不得而知。

        那段昏沉沉的时光短暂得如同一段梦境。

        他拿起桌面上自己从街角便利店买来的还剩一半香烟的烟盒，凑近闻了闻。“什么破牌子。”他想起男人递往他嘴角的尼古丁味道，他咀嚼着空气，像在品尝粗砺沙石，或是草汁迸溅的泥塘。他将自己从回味里拔扯出来，出声骂着，旋即将烟盒扔进了垃圾桶里。而那些与黑暗共生的暧昧和秘密也一并沉陷地底，如同一场梦境。

  

 

        他们再一次见面是在霍华德的科技博览会上。

        年轻男士一身正装，揽着他的红头发漂亮女伴。霍华德站在中央展览舞台上，隆重的音乐将气氛推至高潮，观众们举起双手欢呼起来，这次老头的新作品终于不再出岔子了，它们成功被启动，发出巨大浑厚的轰鸣和绚烂光彩。

        巴恩斯微笑着为霍华德鼓起掌来，在机械停止运转轰鸣消失后，他凑近红发女郎的耳旁，呼唤她“蒂娜”，然后是“恭喜，这是杰出的作品，你功不可没。”

        他们在人群之中交换了一个吻，看上去那样浪漫甜蜜。

        斯塔克带着他的女伴离开了博览会，有管理人员认出他来，上前同他搭话试图留下他这位贵客，说着“先生也多么想念您”这些不着边际的话。斯塔克抿紧嘴唇拂开这些嗡嗡作响的马屁苍蝇，视线无意越过他的女伴，落在了展台中央满面红光的老男人身上。

        老人也驻足望向了他，通过清晰的麦克风，老人咧开嘴对那人头攒动的观众席说：“朋友们，你们无法想象我的兴奋，我在这里见证了我最得意的作品，也见到了我思念的人。嘿，这必然是个幸运之夜，不是吗？”

        后面是什么他听不清了。斯塔克抑住了自己高高扬起的唇，又通过在女伴的头顶留下一个吻来掩盖那些失落和欢欣。他们大步迈出场馆。外头淅淅沥沥下起了细雨，雨水溅起的微弱水珠逐渐濡湿他的裤脚。他的女伴问他：“时间还早，接下来是一部电影还是？不过我原以为你对这场博览会很感兴趣，毕竟你向我念叨了那么多天。”

        “科技——明日世界里最光芒四射的星体，我当然感兴趣。但那儿现在被无知的人群淹没了，他们鼓掌，像看精彩魔术一样。”斯塔克高昂起他的下巴，挺直的身板令他看上去精神抖擞，但他接下来的话与此相反，“抱歉特蕾西，今夜我真累，四肢酸痛得像打了两场山地高尔夫，我会送你回家，咱们下周末约个更完美的时间。”

        他说着托住特蕾西的脸颊，覆去自己的嘴唇。那些显然都是假话，他可没有那闲情逸致打高尔夫，也没有愿意同他浪费时光的朋友，他身边的人总是来来去去。除了年轻时有位心肠耿直的黑人朋友能偶尔容忍他的不可一世，但那家伙早已经搬离美国了。

        送特蕾西回家后，他就独自穿行在濛濛细雨里，走向他自己的公寓地址。出门也没记得带把伞，雨水淋湿了他的头发，但还未波及到他的全身。周身多数黑色和灰色的建筑已经隐没在一片朦胧中，只有灯光还不知疲惫地照亮着这座城。他想让自己清醒过来，即使到了这把年纪还采取如此愚笨的方式显得过于可笑，他已经懒得嘲笑自己了。但这雨令他变得愈发糊涂。

        那是场梦。他怎么活过这六年的？他当初只想保护好他的教子而已，他躲得远远的，带着危机四伏的生活，带着麻烦缠身的“斯塔克”，他滚出了巴恩斯的生命。而这见鬼的六年，还真是稍纵即逝。

        几天前，汉默递给他一张照片，来自警方的拷贝。画面里斯坦躯体僵硬、姿态扭曲地躺在墙角，有子弹穿透了他的脑门，照片中只为这具尸体留下一个惊悚骇人的血窟窿和一地殷红热液。

        而现在，麻烦缠身的“斯塔克”也终究随着斯坦一并死去了。他痛快地呼喊出来，在这寂寥的雨夜，人影稀疏的雨夜。汉默告诉他，凶手根本无从追查，行动干净利落，没有留下丝毫踪迹。像是个熟稔的刽子手——随之而来的这句话深深刺痛了他。他早该知道那是谁，他们不久前才见过面，或者说，是对方单方面的见面。

        斯塔克走进通往他公寓楼的小巷，他看不清前方的仄道，雨水模糊了他的视线。他忽然驻足下来，想转身去外面的便利店买罐咖啡回去。但欲转身的瞬间，有什么从他身后撞了过来，撞击来得结结实实，他不禁咳嗽了几声。一双有力的臂膀正从他腰后伸来紧紧箍住他的身躯。

        然后是脖颈间灼热的呼吸。那人将脑袋深埋在了他的肩颈处，发出几不可察的震颤。斯塔克这才低下头，看见对方骨节分明的手指，闻见雨水都难以淹没的浓浓烟草气息。

        “詹……巴恩斯……？”

        他意识到此时开始颤抖的可不止是那一人了，他感受到自己的心脏即将跳出喉咙。但孩子没有说话，只是收紧了胳膊，拥抱得更用力了，骨节处都泛着凌厉惨白。雨滴还唰唰地落在他们头顶上，他们眉睫上。

        斯塔克抹了把脸，他不可抑制地扬起嘴角，率先打破沉默：“你终于舍得来找我了？我毫不期待，但你得抱得更紧一点，我为你拒绝了一个多么漂亮的女伴。你看，你拿什么补偿我。”

        “谎言。”

        他的男孩弱弱出声，吐息轻盈而黏腻地喷洒在他后颈。斯塔克知道对方在批判他，但他只是缩了缩脖子，转过身来，选择无视这些精准批判。他这次近距离清晰地看见了他的男孩，孩子长得更加锋锐英俊了，那头被淋得湿漉漉的半长棕发搭在他的额前和耳边。“它们有那么长了，真漂亮。我就说你适合长发，六七年前你还是个傻兮兮的刺猬脑袋。”

        巴恩斯紧抿的唇线像沾满委屈，那双瞳珠湛蓝如水。这是他天生的好武器，每当他这么看着斯塔克的时候，斯塔克就彻底拿他没辙。

        “不许再扮哑巴，小子，咱们现在回家，你得立刻洗个热水澡。”斯塔克不再同他磨蹭，直拽起巴恩斯的手腕便朝小巷更深处奔去。

        但当暌违六年的教子将自己重重压在沙发上试图发泄情欲时，斯塔克后悔了，那压根不是情欲，它裹携着不可计量的愤怒和懊悔。他看向那双溢满痛苦的蓝眼睛，它们这时候深沉得像是刚刚吞噬了一切星体的虫洞，光芒在那里发不出一声嘶叫。斯塔克尽管早已经勃起了，但仍捏起拳头，蓄足力气朝匍匐在他身体上的男人狠狠挥了一拳。

        “施舍。”巴恩斯双手支撑着身子说。

        潮湿的呼吸覆没了斯塔克，他恼怒地喘着粗气。“你就没明白什么是施舍，混账小子，你父母把你托付给我不是让你操我，也更不是让我干你，我以为六年前你就明白了。我一点也不可怜你。”斯塔克推开了身前的年轻人，整理好自己被撕扯得变形的睡衣。年轻人在先前的吻里咬破了他的嘴皮，嘴角和胸口被抓挠的疼痛令他头皮发麻。

        他知道自己该承受什么。他一直期待着，但又不停恐惧着。躺在一滩血水中的斯坦又重新浮现在他眼前，接着是浑浑噩噩的监狱生活，然后，是他从那间复式公寓里带走行李与回忆，开着那辆破吉普又驶上了逃亡之路。

        “我不该去找你，七年前就不该出现在你面前。你尽管怨恨我，诅咒我，揍我也可以。来吧，我应得的。”斯塔克失望地垂下眼睫，“但首先你必须告诉我，你打算什么时候找份新工作。”

        “你什么时候知道的？”孩子眼里露出慌乱。

        “在你开口的瞬间。你别指望你的教父能忘了自己教子的声音，你知道，不只是声音，你看，咱俩一分钟前还接过吻。”

        巴恩斯不再说话，他从沙发上站起身，向来挺直的背脊在夜色里蜷缩起来。他努力抬起脑袋看了看斯塔克，这会儿平静得像什么也没发生过。“现在是无业游民了。”他说，随即背过身离开客厅走进了斯塔克的卧室。走廊将客厅的灯光和生气一并隔绝在外，只有寂静被笼罩其中。

        厨房里没有咖啡豆了。斯塔克擦拭干净水槽以后，只得迈进了他的房间。清冷的蓝色月光倾洒在床前，巴恩斯侧着身子躺在一床月色中，斯塔克想俯身听他孩子均匀的呼吸，就像他以往那么做的一样。但孩子在他靠近的瞬间睁开了眼，戒备与好奇席卷过来。

        “停下来，斯塔克，我不需要说教了。”他干脆将被子盖过头顶，厚重的吐息藏在被窝里无处可去，这太闷热了，他知道自己撑不了多久，他只是祈祷那家伙赶紧离开。

      但没有如他所愿。斯塔开掀开了被子，将身体完全裹进被窝，紧贴着巴恩斯的皮肤。他说：“我说了我没有可怜你。我令你失望，你也令我失望了，咱们扯平了好吗？听我说，找份稳定的新工作。”他轻轻撑起身子，吻住巴恩斯的后脖颈，“然后，你跟我住一块儿，日子爱怎么过怎么过，我不会再食言。毕竟已经没有混蛋能威胁我们的生活。”

         接近半分钟的沉默之后，巴恩斯转过身来面对他的教父，那双棕色的眼睛如同鹰隼般锐利而笃定，可斯塔克向来都是那么笃定，他也向来都是那么信任对方。他一遍遍告诫自己，再走一步就会是万劫不复。但去他的。

        “我想你，老天，托尼，我想你。”

        斯塔克吻上教子的嘴唇时那里还残留着咸咸的泪水。巴恩斯的发丝垂落下来，轻拂过斯塔克的面颊，烟草香味如同沼泽一般将他们缓缓吞吃入腹。窗外霓虹还未沉睡，日光离苏醒还有一段距离，他猜，冬日不再孑然一身了。他不确定，但黎明未至，或许梦就不会醒。

 

 

**END**


End file.
